Mornings
by tnkrbell
Summary: one shot-what does it feel like to wake up each morning with the one you love (SessKag)


i don't inuyasha but i wish sesshomaru was mine

Mornings

I felt the familiar weight of your hand upon my waist as I slowly opened my eyes and peered at alarm clock on the bed stand. It was a little early, 3:45 to be exact. I woke up earlier than the time set for the alarm, it was always like that, especially when I know you were going to be on some trip. I gently eased my position and looked at you, and remembered how we argued because I always have this tendency to read before sleeping and leaving the lights on. You didn't know how afraid I was of the dark, of sleeping alone, of how I cry and hide behind the myriad of pillows… that's when you gave me the nightlight. I could make out your features even if it was dim. Your lashes fanning across your cheek, your silver hair tousled. As if you missed my presence in your arms, you reached out and pulled me back into your embrace while muttering something incomprehensible. I snuggled even closer. It was still early, anyhow. A few minutes later, I removed your hand gently and eased out of bed. I really did have to check if everything you needed was packed. I found my nightgown on the floor where you tossed it last night and slipped it over my head. I found your bag packed with three days worth of clothes, I slipped in another blue polo, just in case. I found the laptop, turned it on and checked if your presentation hadn't any glitches, there wasn't any, so it turned it off, but slipped a CD copy, just in case. All the while checking the things that you would need in the dim lighting moving quietly, till I was satisfied that everything was fine. Slowly, I tiptoed out of our room.

I went to the next bedroom and took a peek of our two beautiful angels, they were sound asleep. They were such a fount of energy when awake, and sometimes it was a tremendous effort just to keep up. But they were such darlings. Now, it seems like I'm going to have another horror to love. It's still early days yet but I have been having nausea and been eating ramen like there was no tomorrow. I told you last night, and the funny thing was that you always reacted the same way, three children in a row, with questions "How? Where? When?!". I have been laughing so hard because I thought it was all self explanatory, I would imagine that someone with a doctorate in science would understand, right?

I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. They said the car was going to pick you up at 5:30. It was already 4:15. I came back to our room to wake you up. Much as I hadn't the heart to disturb your blissful snoring, I really didn't want you to be late. As always, I had to shake you several times before I get through. But today, all you did was mumble and covered your head with a pillow. I pulled the pillow out of your arms and said "Honey, you really have to get up now." Your hand shot up and pulled me back to bed,

"What time is it?", rumbled a sleep roughened voice.

"4:20",

"Its still early", you protested.

"Yeah, right." Your hands traced my body and pulled me closer.

" I'm going to miss you, you know."

"I know, because it's the same way I feel."

We kissed. I felt the same magic, the magic that holds me in thrall of you. I cannot imagine that such a love would be mine. And I have never thanked the Heaven enough.

Reluctantly, you pulled away.

"Do we still have time to make love?"

"Haha! Sorry. Don't think so. Last night's celebration should last a couple of days, don't you think?"

"Darn! You should have woken me sooner. Guess, last night would really have to do. You think you'll be alright? Call me …"

"I know the routine, honey. Call you, when I get back from the doctor, call mom to keep me and the kids company and I won't forget to buy the dog food. I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine." As I shoved you out of bed to the bathroom.

It was around 5:20, you went to the children's room and gave each of them a kiss. They were still sleeping, but our little girl Rin woke up for a few seconds to say, "Don't forget bring something for me Daddy", and promptly went back to sleep.

A few moments later, we heard a car, blowing its horn near our drive way.

"They're here. I have to go."

"Okay. Promise me you'll take care of yourself Kagome."

"I'll promise if you will Sesshomaru", as you enclosed me in your arms.

"I promise. I love you" I said.

"I know". And you kissed me.

We walked to the door and I stayed till you got inside the car and waved goodbye.

I watched the sun as it rose, it was another morning. How could life be any sweeter?


End file.
